I'll kiss it away
by o0hsm4eva0o
Summary: Gabriella and Troy's first child has a cardail defect.This is how Gabriella copes with it. Songfic/oneshot


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm...._**

I'll kiss it away

„Good night mummy!"

„Have sweet dreams Angel!"

With these words Gabriella Bolton left the room of her four,almost five years old went to the kitchen and made herself a rasperry husband was on a business trip to New york until tomorrow,so she decided to make herself comfortable in the living-room and read a she looked throught all her books a light pink photo album caught her took it and sat down on the huge , she opened the album and went through the looked at the pictures and slowly started singing

_**hmm...**_

_**hmm...**_

_**twenty days and twenty nights**_

_**I'm sitting right here by your side**_

_**surrounded by the monitors**_

_**listening to you sigh**_

_**you're sleeping so peacefully**_

_**sometimes you're smiling in ur dreams**_

_**Lord why had it to be her? Why didn't you pick me?**_

Here eyes were filled with had written this song when her daughter had been released from the ,her daughter, had an congenital cardiac defect and had a life-threatning surgery at the open now,Gabriella blamed herself for hardly ever spoke about that difficult time in her she saw something that reminded her tears welled up in her eyes.

_**Until the day you're born**_

_**still hoping they were wrong**_

Troy and Gabriella had received the news about the defect that threatened their daughter's life at a routine check-up two months before Kaylee June Bolton was born.

_Troy and Gabriella sat in the waiting room of Dr. Bronstein's were beaming at the thought that today,they would listen to their daughter's heartbeat a few moments,that for the parents-to be seemed a life-time,they were told to go to the examinations-room._

_The doctor's assistant did put Gabriella at the machine for the heartbeat and watched it worriedly,which didn't stayed unnoticed by Troy and Gabriella._

„_What's wrong with our daughter?" Troy asked while his wife tightly squezzed his hand._

_Without answering the question the doctor's assistant left the room and returned with doctor exchanged worried Gabriella raised her voice._

„_What's wrong with my baby?"She asked,her voice filled with fear._

„_Well Mrs Bolton,I can't say something certain but it could possibly be that your daughter has an cardial defect."Dr. Bronstein said with a pitty-full voice._

_Tears were streaming down Gabriella's cheeks as the doctor made an ultra-sound and other tests and Troy also had trouble holding back the tears,but he did it anyway because he thought he needed to be strong for Gabriella._

_After another ultra sound Dr. Bronstein sended them to the waiting room again but this time now happy atmosphere filled the room but a fearful and sad one._

„_Troy what if something's wrong with her?I can't loose her" Gabriella said with a barely hearable voice and a single tear escaping her red puffy eyes._

„_We won't loose her!She's a will pull through and we will live happily together!" Troy said while rubbing Gabriella's back._

„_Mr and Mrs Bolton?"_

„_Yes?"_

„_Please follow .Bronstein is expecting you."_

_They quietly entered the room where the doctor sat at a table and sat down on the two chairs infront of a few moments of silence Dr. Bronstein started talking._

„_Mrs Bolton and Mr Bolton...."_

„_Yeah?" Both,Troy and Gabriella said impatiently, wanting to know what was wrong with their unborn daughter._

„_I'm sorry to tell you that the tests confirmed that your daughter has a cardiac will probably need a surgery as for now the defect seems pretty grave.I'm very sorry!" You could read from the eyes of the doctor that he truly felt sorry for the young couple._

_Gabriella broke down in sobbed and cried uncontrolably, unable to hold back the just sat there rubbing her back, too shocked to say something._

Gabriella remembered this day so well...After that everything had overcame her fear and became stubbornly convinced that her daughter would survive...

_**But now i'm here to make you strong**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'll carry your pain**_

_**Whenever you'll fall again**_

_**I will help you stand**_

_**just reach out your hand**_

_**When your world is dark**_

_**or you're hurt in your heart**_

_**come with me**_

_**I'll kiss it away**_

_**ohhh...yeah...**_

_**come with me**_

_**I'll kiss it away**_

All that came to her mind when she sat there and looked through the photo album and were so many pictures from the weeks they had spent in the hospital with Gabriella's heart broke at the sight of her daughter with an incubator and many other the one that left the biggest mark on her heart was the moment Gabriella saw her daughter for the first time after her operation...

_Troy and Gabriella slowly made their way to the newborn-intensive care onto each other as if it could kill them to loose the other they entered a room with dimmed lights._

_Gabriella couldn't hold back the tears,right in front of her was lying her daughter with countless tubes in her fragile,small her it seemed so wrong that such a innocent child had to suffer so turned around and leaned into she whispered „She looks so vulnerable!" Troy simply nodded,afraid that, if he would say something he wouldn't be able to hold back tears._

_After staying in this position for a few moments Gabriella slowly loosened her grip on Troy and went to her daughter._

„_May I touch her?" She asked the nurse who stood in a corner._

„_Sure!" She said smiling and opened the small window for the hands for softly touched her small feet,her cheek..._

„_Sweety, it's mummy!You've gotta be strong for mummy and daddy now, because it would kill us to loose already love you more than life itself." Gabriella softly whispered._

_When she wanted to take her hand out she felt a small but yet tight grip on her tears of joy she looked at Troy who stood at the other side of the incubator._

„_She's holding my finger!" Gabriella exclaimed happily._

„_I know Honey!" A beaming troy said while watching his daughter in amazement._

_**Sing softly into your ear**_

_**your hand is wrapped around my finger**_

_**Kiss your eyes**_

_**whisper I am here**_

_**and this won't take much longer**_

_**And now we're having fries**_

_**you're chasing butterflies**_

_**and show the world you wanna fight.**_

_**Oh...yes you did**_

To Gabriella it still semmed like a miracle to go to a playground in the park with her daughter like they did today...

„_Mummy,look how high I can swing!!" Kaylee dragged her mother to the swings and pushed her onto a bench. Gabriella slightly laughed at the excitement of her daughter._

„_Mummy look!!!" A proud Kaylee said while swinging highly._

„_Well done honey!"_

„_Mummy I show you how I can swing standing!"_

„_Princess be careful!"_

„_Of course mummy!"_

_And with these words Kaylee climbed up and started swinging the swing wobbled,her feet slid down from the swing and Kaylee feel pretty hard on the no time Gabriella was bending down next to her and examined had a bruise on the left knee but except that nothing was Gabriella took her daughter and carried her to the they sat down Gabriella softly rocked her daughter back and forth and whispered „Shhh..it's okay baby!Mummy is here."_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'll carry your pain**_

_**whenever you'll fall again.**_

_**I will help you stand**_

_**just reach out your hand**_

_**when your world is dark**_

_**or you're hurt in your heart**_

_**Come with me**_

_**I'll kiss it**_

_**In the darkness of the night**_

_**I'll be there to hold you tight**_

...And for so many parents it seemed a burden to have to get up in the middle of the night,but for Gabriella it was a gift.

_It was two weeks after Kaylee had been released from hospita and it was around four o'clock in the Bolton turned around in his bed with closed eyes expecting to cuddle up with his wife of two when he wanted to wrap his arms around her there was nothing except the plain white got up wondering where Gabriella might rubbed his eyes to banish the he suddenly heard a soft voice he could have regonized under a million of followed her and found himself in the doorway of the nursery-room smiling at the sight infront of him._

_Gabriella was there in her PJ's carrying the little softly sang and danced with her daughter through the room._

_With a quiet cough Troy made his presence known and Gabriella grinned at him sheepishly._

„_Someone had a bad back to bed!I'm there in a minute." She whispered careful not to wake her daughter again._

„_Okay." Troy answered and kissed his two favourite girls softly._

Her daughter was alive and happy and it was her mission to keep it that this included getting up at three o'clock in the night then she would do would give her life to make Kaylee happy.

_**Ohhh..mhhh...**_

_**and until my final day**_

_**I will guide you**_

_**come with me**_

_**come with me**_

_**ohhh...**_

_**I'll carry you pain**_

_**whenever you'll fall again**_

_**I will help you stand**_

_**just reach out your hand**_

_**when your world is dark**_

_**or you're hurt in your heart**_

_**come with me**_

_**I'll kiss it away**_

_**ohhh...ohhh...mhhh...**_

_**come with me**_

_**I'll kiss it away...**_

_**ohhh...**_

Suddenly someone coughed and Gabriella turned around to see her husband Troy standing got up from the couch and ran into his arms that were opened to welcome her.

Softly she looked up to him.

„What are you doing here?"

„Well I managed to get away earlier."

Suddenly it hit her mind..

„Did you hear me?"

„Yes..." he answered and leaned in softly.

Both loved the feeling of being respected and loved that the kiss gave really needed this right now with all the emotions from past coming back.

„Daddy!!!!!Daddy!!!!"

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart slowly when their daughter hugged their legs.

Softly Troy bended down and kissed his picked her up and held her close as if to say that he never ever gonna give her away.

At the loving sight of father and daughter,Gabriella couldn't believe how lucky she had a wonderful caring husband,a gorgeous daughter and no heart defect would take that away from her.

Her life was perfect....

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you like this one.**

**It's based on the song I'll kiss it away from Sarah Connor**

**Anyways please review!That rocks my world!**


End file.
